


Your Power of Persuasion is Remarkable

by Eugenicmutagenesis



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Axis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenicmutagenesis/pseuds/Eugenicmutagenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is angsty (with good reason) from the events of Axis, but a certain omega level telepath won't stand to see him that way.  Making out ensues (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Power of Persuasion is Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> Axis scarred me for life, but afterwards there can still be Quevan! Oh, and for the sake of this fic Quentin is back teaching at the school and not off on his own.

Evan sat, his feet dangling off the side of the roof of the apartment building in which he had temporarily taken up residence.  He had stayed with Wade for the first couple of weeks, but he didn’t want to be a burden on the older man and had decided that they were both better off if Evan went off alone.  It took some real convincing, but 5 chimichangas and a taco later here he was. 

It was strange for Evan, not having anyone to talk to and not constantly being in the presence of noisy teenagers who tended to constantly harass one another.  He finally had a room all to himself which he had always wanted back at the school, but truthfully he couldn’t even sleep nowadays.  Maybe it was due to loneliness or maybe it was due to the nightmares of those days when he had become---

                “Hey, Lips.” Evan was torn from his thoughts by a familiar voice. 

“Quentin, what are you doing here?” asked Evan, his eyes widening at the sight of the pink haired boy.

                “You know, I was in the neighborhood so…”

                Evan did his best to wipe the stupid smile from his face at the site of Quire in favor of a sterner expression ,”You shouldn’t be here.  It’s not safe.” 

                There was a slight pause before Quentin broke down into hysterical laughter.

                “What? It’s true,” Evan said defensively.

                “Yeah, judging by the way you bawled at the end of Bambi, I’d say otherwise,” teased Quentin, as he took a seat.

                “I did not cry!” Evan protested folding his arms huffily.  How was it that Quentin still managed to push him around even though he was at least a head taller?

                “Sure.”  Quentin smirked, “because you are _so_ dangerous.” 

                Evan’s expression once again became somber, “It’s true though.  You should know. You were there.”

                “That wasn’t you, Ev,” Quentin said uncharacteristically gently, edging closer, “and yes, I _should_ know because…you’re my best friend.” 

                It killed Quentin to see Evan like this, tears streaming down his face with anger at himself.  He knew Evan was wrong, that in the future, Evan would be the hero and Quentin would be the real asshole, so no change there…

                Evan looked up, his eyes still brimming with tears.  It shocked him to see Quentin actually caring for someone other than himself and it shocked him even more that that person Quentin cared about was him.  As irritating as Quentin tried to be, he had always been there for Evan; he had never looked at Evan with the same knowing disgust that everyone else seemed to whether it was intentional or not and that made saying this all the harder, “I can’t let that happen to me again Quentin.  That’s why I’m here, so I don’t hurt you or anyone else.  I’ll make sure I---I ‘ll end it before it starts.  You have to leave.”

                 “No, you’re not going to have to do that and _I_ am not leaving.  I mean, seriously, do you even know me?  You are going to come back to the school with me.  You’re going to be a hero and help all those kids.  God knows I can’t.”  Quentin flashed him a knowing smile that just about dissolved all of Evan’s remaining resolve to remain ambivalent.

                “I’m not exactly the most confident in my role modeling abilities at this point.”  Evan frowned, getting to his feet. 

                “Again; do you know who you’re talking to? None of us are.  No one has one fucking clue what’s going on.  It just comes with the job description I guess.  Come on,” Quentin said, coming the closest he ever had or ever will to pleading, grabbing Evan by a surprisingly muscular arm.  Quentin restrained himself from making a Shota-Apocalypse comment.  It was just too soon.

                Evan sighed, “Why exactly are you here and how exactly did you find me?” he asked, now curious of how Quentin had found him.  He didn’t doubt Quentin’s abilities, especially when doing something invasive and or illegal, but…

                Quentin shot him a devious look, a staple in his usual range of expressions.  “If you really must know, I took Cerebro and drove one of Logan’s old motorcycles here. 

                “And Kitty let you?” doubted Evan.

                “What do you think?”

                Evan froze for a moment, to look back at the insane fact that anyone at this point would care that much about him, let alone the boy that incessantly reffered to him as ‘Kid A’. “But why?”  

                Quentin devious smirk fell from his face as he leaned his hand on the wall behind them.  _Because I’ve been to the future Ev, and I’ve seen things, things I didn’t want to see in a million years.  I realized something; half my life I’m gonna waste on destruction and then I’m gonna die.  I want to spend my remaining time with you.”_

“I---I just---    Quentin pressed Evan against the cement wall, silencing his uncertainties. 

                His cheeks flushed a bright blue as he deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue against the insides of Quentin’s cheek. 

                Quentin had never realized how much taller the other boy was, let alone how much stronger.  Soon it was Quentin rather than Evan who was pinned up against the cement wall.

_So, I finally found a way to shut you up._ Evan would have protested against Quentin’s comment had his heart not been racing so fast and his lips been occupied.

                 “I---I,” Evan stuttered as they came apart, trying to regain his mental capacity for words .

“What?  Was it good?  Bad?  10 out of 10 would recommend to other users?”

Evan forced out his first words “It was my---my---

“First kiss.” offered Quentin, smirking.

“Was it really that obvious?” asked Evan, blushing a bit more.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been if: 1) you weren’t blushing harder than I previously had thought possible and 2) I wasn’t a telepath.”  Quentin flashed that smirk that made Evan’s heart beat ten times faster and leaned in to again lock lips. 

The second kiss was gentler, smoother than their first probably because Evan was sort of expecting this one, not to say he didn’t enjoy the first… 

_“Now do you believe that I can actually care for someone other than myself?  Because I do,”_ Quentin thought, “ _Very much.”_

“ _So I couldn’t have been too bad then_ ,” joked Evan, slowly pulling his mouth away, his hair still grazing Quentin’s freckled cheek.  He resisted smothering Quentin’s reply by meeting mouths again.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Quentin teased, “Now, I can’t believe I am saying this, but can you please take us back to the school?”

“You’re the one with the motorcycle.”  Evan pointed out.

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who can fly,” retorted Quentin, the same smirk still plastered on his face, “And I may have slightly totaled the bike.”

“Is it even possible to _slightly_ total a vehicle?”

Quentin answered with a shrug.

Evan sighed and jerked Quentin off of his feet and into the air.  He laughed at the slight yelp that had escaped from Quentin’s lips and ignored the indignant comment that would have sounded incredibly rude if Evan hadn’t known Quentin as well as he did.  Even if things were different now he could still enjoy the breeze, the sun, and the weight of the boy he loved in his arms. 


End file.
